be mine
by glitter blizzard
Summary: Going on a date with James Potter seemed like a distant, unreachable dream to Flora Morgan. Until it happened.


Disclaimer: HP is obviously not mine.

Written for Original Character Competition.

Prompts: James/OC, romance, Hogwarts, anxiety, naivety and Dancing pumpkins.

* * *

'Okay, how do I look? Don't lie to me.' Flora stood in front of her best friend frigidly, nervously anticipating her answer. Her fingers twitched by her side and her pinched face betrayed her anxiety.

Beatrice looked her best friend up and down, her face not changing from its permanent mask of boredom. Finally, just as Flora was about to snap at her, she spoke. 'You look fine.' She said, then grabbed her Quidditch magazine and resumed reading.

'Fine?' Flora asked. '_Fine? _Just that? I spent almost an hour on my hair and all you can say is that I look _fine?_'

Beatrice sighed deeply. 'Why do you ask me when you know what my answer will be? Besides, you wouldn't have to spend so much time doing your hair if you'd just cut it! Seriously, it's getting out of hand. By the end of this year, you'd probably be able to _step _on it.'

Flora huffed, touching her waist-length curls. 'My hair is _perfect, _thank you very much. I don't want to look like a boy.'

Beatrice snorted. 'If you somehow manage to cut off the quaffles you have for breasts, then you might pass for a transsexual. But not a very convincing one.'

'You're awful!' Flora whined, turning around to look at herself in the mirror. She had put so much effort into her look today because it was important. She was finally going on a date with James Potter. Yes, _the _James Potter, one of the Marauders. She wanted to look perfect. She wanted him to look at her and think 'Wow, I want my kids to have her genetics!' It was very important to make him like her today. 'Can you just tell me I look beautiful?'

'Will it matter if I tell you now when you've basically pressured me into it?' Beatrice drawled, raising an eyebrow in question. When she saw the unimpressed look Flora was giving her in the reflection of the mirror, she relented. 'Okay, you look beautiful. Of course you do. Why do you think James asked you out?'

Flora's smile faded and she frowned. 'What do you mean?' She asked, turning around. 'What do you mean by 'why do you think James asked you out'?'

Beatrice blinked. 'Well, it's obvious he asked you out because you're hot. Before yesterday, you two had about three conversations for seven years and they were far apart. Two of them were about homework. Why do you think he asked you?'

'Because he likes me!' Flora exclaimed, looking extremely hurt. 'You don't really mean that, do you?'

Beatrice looked bewildered. 'It doesn't matter if I think it or not, it's a _fact. _Unless James stalks you the way you stalk him, he doesn't know much about you. Which means he didn't ask you because of your sparkling personality but because of your rack and most likely your arse.'

'You're such a cynic!' Flora said with a huff. 'I'm sure that's not true at all. He said that he'd wanted to ask me for a long time but just now gathered the courage to.'

Beatrice laughed. 'He wants to get in your knickers, Flora. He'd tell you anything. It's your own fault for being stupid enough to believe him.'

'Why are you being so mean?' Flora snapped angrily, her hands curling into fists. 'Why can't you be supportive like a best friend should?'

Beatrice's eyebrows locked together. 'Oh, Merlin, you're right!' She said, her eyes widening. 'I'm so sorry for being a bad friend and telling you the truth! What was I thinking? From now on I will lie to your face to make you feel better!'

'Hahaha,' Flora said dryly. 'You're funny. A real riot. I didn't say I want you to lie to me. I just want you to give me some support when I obviously need it. But I guess that's too much to ask for, isn't it? Why are you always so mean when I'm excited about something? Can't you be happy for me?'

'All right, let's just calm down.' Beatrice said, putting down her magazine and getting off her bed. 'You need to take like, seven chill pills and do a shot of firewhiskey to calm yourself and stop spewing bullshit. And if helps you stop seeing the world in pink, all the better.'

'See, this is what I'm talking about!' Flora said. 'You didn't answer any of my questions and you're completely changing the subject to me, and my apparent need to calm down and face reality. How do you think that makes me feel, huh?'

Beatrice groaned. 'Fine, I'm sure James' head over heels for you, despite the fact that he professed his eternal and undying love to Lily Evans just two weeks ago. I'm sure things have changed dramatically since then! He took one look into your ocean blue orbs and forgot all about his infatuation with Lily.'

'Don't bring her into this!' Flora said, glaring. She really didn't want to listen about Lily Evans. 'She doesn't deserve him. She basically yells at him every time he opens his mouth. She hates him!'

Beatrice nodded. 'I know that, you know that, everybody knows that. Oh wait, everyone but James. The boy is absolutely blind when it comes to Lily.' She stared at Flora, begging her to understand. 'Look, I'm not trying to be mean for the sport. I'm trying to open your eyes. You can't go to that date thinking that you've sealed the deal with him, that he'd sweep you off you feet and you'll have messy-haired, freckly children once you leave Hogwarts! You have to face _reality. _Stop being so naive!'

'I never said that!' Flora shot back. 'Is it wrong for me to hope this date will go well? Is it wrong for me to hope that he'll forget about Lily and realise that I want to make him happy?'

Beatrice's features softened slightly and she sighed. 'No, it's not.' She said, shaking her head. 'As long you can put a limit to it. There's a line between hopes and mindless dreams. You just have to know it.'

'I know it. I know the line. I'm not overstepping it.' Flora said. 'I just want you to support me in this. It's important to me.'

'Well, if it's that important to you, I'm giving you my full support.' Beatrice said, though she didn't look happy about it. Flora knew this was the best she could get from her and smiled happily. 'But just remember to not let your obsessive dreams take over you!'

'They are not obsessive.' Flora said with a pout.

Beatrice snorted. 'Sure.' She glanced at her wrist watch. 'You should go. You're going to be late otherwise.'

'Oh, right!' Flora jumped and whirled around to take one last look in the mirror. 'I can do this.' She said seriously to herself, nodding at her reflection. Then she turned around and gave Beatrice a quick luck. 'Wish me luck!'

Beatrice smiled, but there was a sarcastic edge to it. 'Good luck!'

Flora laughed happily, grabbed her jacket and purse, and left for the entrance hall, where James Potter was waiting for her.

...

Flora's heart sank when she didn't spot James anywhere. There were a few boys there waiting for their dates to come, but there was no sight of James's messy black hair anywhere. She bit on her lower lip and stood awkwardly by the door, wondering if the whole 'date' thing had been a prank.

But, no. That was too mean. James wasn't mean. He liked jokes and pranks but he never intentionally hurt anyone. Well, except Severus Snape but they all knew he was asking for it anyway.

She looked at her wrist and cursed in her head when she realised she had forgotten to put on her watch. Great. Now she had no idea if he was late or there was still time for him to come.

_Merlin, please let him come!_

'Flora?' The girl in question looked to her right and saw Lily Evans standing there, dressed casually in a pair of jeans, black boots and a green jacket that matched the green of her eyes perfectly.

Flora forced a smile on her face. It was not that she hated Lily or anything – she didn't know her well enough to hate her – but she really didn't want the redhead to be anywhere near her and James today. After all, how was she supposed to make James forget about her if she was right there? 'Hey, Lily.'

Lily smiled warmly, her stupid – beautiful – green eyes twinkling. 'How are you?'

'Oh, just fine.' Flora said, glancing at the grand staircase. She hoped James wasn't coming right now. 'You?'

'Oh, great.' Lily said enthusiastically. 'I haven't been to Hogsmeade in so long. I've missed it.'

'Oh.' Flora nodded. 'Who are you going with?'

'Just Sev.' Lily said brightly. Flora's smile twitched at the mention of Severus Snape. She could not understand why Lily hung out with the bloke. He was creepy with a capital C. 'What about you?'

Flora raised her eyebrows. James had asked her out very publically yesterday. It was during dinner in the Great Hall and there were flowers and chocolates and a paper swan that carried it all to her. Then he had walked purposely over to the Hufflepuff table and took her hand, asking her to accompany him to Hogsmeade. It was really hard to miss. Lily must know that she was going with James.

'I'm going with James.' Flora said, smiling.

Lily's smile faded slightly. 'Potter?' she asked.

Flora nodded. 'Yes. He asked me yesterday, during dinner.'

'Oh, right. Well, I was a bit late for it, maybe I missed it.' She replied, though she didn't sound nearly as bright as she did a few seconds ago. 'Well, that's great. Maybe he'd finally stop annoying me.'

Flora had to force herself to keep the smile on her face. 'Yeah, sure.'

Lily seemed to notice this. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad by it. I'm sure he likes you very much. I hope you two have a great time.'

Flora's smile was still rather fixated. 'Thanks. You have fun with Snape, too.'

'Thanks!' Lily said, all bright smiles and twinkling eyes again. 'Oh, there's Sev!' She said, and Flora followed her line of sight to see Snape slowly descending the stairs in his long black robes, his hair hanging over his pallid face like a curtain. A greasy, glistening curtain.

She gave a delicate shudder. 'Well, bye, then.' She told Lily, who smiled.

'Bye! Have fun!' She said and ran towards Snape, whose face became less stony at the sight of her. Flora shook her head. It was obvious Snape was in love with Lily. The redhead just couldn't see it.

_What do they see in her so much? _She wondered. _Sure, she's pretty and smart, but she has an awful temper and a nagging need to be right. _

'Flora!'

The blonde haired girl jumped, startled, and let out a tiny scream. The person who scared her let out a laugh and her eyes lit up when she recognised it. 'James!' She said, relieved to see his grinning face. 'Where did you come from?'

'The common room.' James said. 'Sorry I'm late but Sirius had some hair emergency. I wonder about that boy sometimes.'

'It's okay.' Flora forgave him easily, smiling softly. 'I didn't wait that long anyway.'

'Well, that's good.' He said, looking relieved. 'I don't want to make you hate me even before the date has begun.' He gave her that adorable grin of his, his eyes falling further down his nose. His hair was as messy as ever and he was dressed in obviously expensive black robes. He looked really, really handsome. 'Well, shall we?' He asked, offering his hand.

Flora smiled and took it. 'We shall.'

...

'So where do you want to go first?' James asked once they stepped out of horseless carriage and stood in front of the village. James's hazel eyes immediately fell on the colourful sign that said Zonko's that could be seen even from distance and Flora immediately made up her mind.

'We can go to Zonko's first, if you want.' She offered.

'Really?' James asked brightly.

Flora nodded. 'Yeah. I've always wanted to go.'

James's eyes got huge. 'You've never been to Zonko's before?'

Flora shook her head. 'No. Bea hates stuff like that and it's a pain to argue with her about it, so I've never gone there.'

'This can't be allowed to continue!' James declared solemnly, grabbing her hand. 'C'mon, let me show you my heaven!'

Flora giggled and let him drag her towards the shop – he was being incredibly gentle, though. He started to recite all the items he'd ever bought from the shop and told her about how to use them. He also promised to tell her some of the more entertaining pranks that had involved the items later.

Flora couldn't help but smile as she watched him. He looked so happy and excited. Like a little kid. But not exactly little.

The bell rang when James pushed the door open and they stumbled inside the shop. Flora looked around in awe – it was fairly small for a shop and all the walls were covered by shelves and racks full of colourful products. It strangely smelled of bubble gum and fire.

'James!' The salt and pepper haired man behind the counter said when he saw them. He smiled. 'Good to see you, my boy. Where are you fellow troublemakers?'

'Somewhere around here.' James replied with a grin. He started to walk, and since he was still holding Flora's hand, she was forced to follow him. 'Today, I've brought a lady with me.' He said, letting go of her hand, and putting it on her shoulder. 'Flora, this is Stephen, he's actually the mastermind behind some of our pranks. Stephen, this is the lovely Flora.'

'Nice to meet you, my girl.' Stephen said with a good-natured smile.

Flora smiled back. 'Likewise, sir.'

Stephen let out a chuckle. 'Oh, she's polite. Maybe she'll teach you some manners?'

James grinned. 'Don't get your hopes up, Stephen.'

Stephen shook his head fondly. 'Thought so. So, what can I get you today?'

'The usual.' James replied. 'We're completely out of stock.'

Stephen smiled mischievously and that made his face look a little younger and more carefree. Flora didn't have much trouble picturing him at seventeen, a carefree troublemaker like James. 'So you did the one I told you about?'

James's smile was gleeful in an evil sort of way. 'Oh, yes we did.'

Stephen's smile widened. 'How was it?'

'Loud and destructive.' James replied smugly.

'What are you talking about?' Flora asked, looking between the two males, who were giving each other wide, Cherish cat smiles. She was really curious.

'I'll tell you later.' James promised.

'Let let me just go grab a bag and fill your order.' Stephen told them. 'We have some new trick candy that came in yesterday. I can give you a few samples to test them out? For free.'

'Mate, you're bloody brilliant.' James told him earnestly, which earned him a laugh from Stephen.

'I do my best.' The man said before he disappeared through a door labelled 'storage room.'

James turned to her. 'Let's take a look around.' He said. Flora nodded and followed him to the nearest shelf. 'You should get some of this stuff. Like, maybe a few dungbombs and stink pallets, and maybe a carton of Filibuster's fireworks. Those things are vital for your survival in Hogwarts. Or in general, really. I don't know how you've managed without them until now.'

'It was hard.' Flora admitted with a chuckle, which made him laugh.

He grabbed a few packages from the shelves. 'I'll buy them for you.' He said.

Flora's cheeks flushed. 'Oh, no, I can buy them—'

'I know you can.' He interrupted her, smiling gently. 'But I just want to do it for you. Will you let me?'

Flora stared at him, at his absolutely beautiful smile, and could only nod dumbly.

'Great!' He said and then started to move around the shop with easy, grabbing things off shelves and gathering them all in his arms. At some point, his arms became full and he no longer could take anything.

'I think that's enough.' Flora said with a hint of smile as he struggled to carry all of the things he'd picked to the counter. 'I don't think I'll ever use everything. It's too much.'

'Ah, well. It's good to always be prepared.' James said, shrugging one shoulder. He spilled all of the items on the counter just as Stephen appeared again through the door. His eyebrows rose when he saw the mountain on his counter.

'Another bag, then?' He asked dryly as he handed James an overstuff bag.

James grinned sheepishly. 'That would be helpful.'

Stephen shook his head with an amused glint in his eyes. He pulled a bag in similar size to the one James already had in his grasp, and carefully put everything inside. James took the bag before Flora had even reached for it, and when she looked at him, he just smiled.

'Well, that would be five galleons and thirteen sickles.' Stephen said.

Flora's eyes widened slightly at the price. He'd give almost six galleons for joke products?

James, however, didn't seem bothered by the price and took out six galleons from his pocket, putting them on the counter. 'Keep the change!' He said, already moving towards the door.

'Thanks!' Stephen called after him. He looked at Flora and smiled. 'It was nice to meet you, dear.' Then he leaned forward, the same mischievous smile from before appearing on his face. 'Between you and me, a little control wouldn't hurt him.'

Flora looked at him in surprise but smiled. 'I'll keep that in mind, sir.'

'Please—' he chuckled. '—call me Stephen. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around.'

Flora blushed at the implication and nodded. 'All right. Goodbye, Stephen.'

'Have a good day, my girl.'

'What took you so long?' James asked when she walked out. 'What did you two talk about?'

'Oh, nothing.' Flora said airily with a smile. 'He was just telling be to be careful with this.' She said, pointing to one of the bags.

James grinned. 'Great man, Stephen.' He said as they started to walk down the street. 'Remember our Halloween prank?'

Flora's eyebrows shot up as she recalled the memory. 'You mean do I remember how you four charmed the pumpkins to do an Irish jig and had us all in stitches until the pumpkins exploded and spiders flew everywhere? Yeah, I remember.' She chuckled. 'It's a bit hard to forget.'

James smiled proudly. 'Yeah, it was amazing, wasn't it? It was Stephen's idea, actually.'

'Really?' Flora asked, looking back at the shop. 'He does seem really nice. Though I wonder what the teachers might say if they knew he was giving you four ideas.'

'He can take them on.' James said confidently.

'I'm sure he can.' Flora said, amused.

'Where do you want to go now?' James asked. Flora watched as he took out his wand and pointed it at one of the bags he held into his other hand. He muttered something under his breath and the bag shrunk so it could fit in his pocket. He then did the same with the second one. He put them both in his pockets along with his wand. 'So?' He asked, looking up.

Flora shook herself out of it and looked around. 'Well, we can go to the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer and then can decide from there.'

'That sounds great. I'm thirsty.' He said. He offered her his hand. 'Let's go.'

Flora's cheeks flushed as she took his hand and they headed down the street together. She could feel the stares of the students their passed by and suddenly the weight of it hit her. She was holding hands with _James Potter. _

She had dreamed for this for months now, but she never imagined it would actually come true. She felt amazing by his side. Like she was floating, surrounded by a bubble of happiness and sunshine and rainbows.

_Keep it real, Flora. _Bea's voice suddenly appeared in her head, bursting her bubble of happiness with her sharp voice.

Right, she shouldn't let her fantasies take over. She might do or say something stupid and scare James away. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

'Flora? Hey, Flora? Are you listening to me?'

Flora blinked and looked at James, who looked amused. 'Oh, right. Sorry. What were you saying?' She asked sheepishly, her cheeks flushing.

'It's okay.' He said, still looking amused. 'What were you thinking about? Me, naked?'

Flora's cheeks flushed even more and she spluttered. 'N-no, I just, um, I didn't—'

James laughed and stopped walking. 'You're so cute when you're all frustrated. Your eyes get so big and your cheeks so red.' He brushed her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes. 'Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?'

Flora stared into his eyes, hypnotized. 'N-no...'

'Well, you do.' He murmured, leaning forward. Flora stood frozen, her eyes slowly closing. Just as her lids closed, she felt his lips on hers, gentle and warm. He cupped her cheek, and she raised herself to her tiptoes.

The feeling that exploded in her stomach couldn't be described with words. She felt it all; the fireworks, the butterflies, the weak in the knees feeling.

This was everything she imagined and then some.

Her brain promptly shut down when he slipped his tongue in her mouth and buried his hand in her hair, while pulling her towards him with the other. She resisted the urge to sigh dreamily against his mouth, lest she made him pull away.

Instead, she focused on kissing him and making the most of this beautiful moment.

Unfortunately, they had to pull away to breathe at some point. They both breathed rather heavily as they pulled away, their forehead pressing together. Flora licked her lips and looked up to meet his eyes. 'Wow.' She said, the only sound she was able to produce.

James grinned rather cockily. 'Wow.' He repeated.

Flora couldn't help but chuckle. She touched his cheek gently and upon her touch he closed his eyes. She smiled as she cupped his cheeks and rose to her tiptoes again to kiss him. Before she closed her eyes, she noticed a redheaded girl standing frozen outside Tomes and Scrolls, staring right at them.

She smiled against James' lips and closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss.

It was too late for Lily Evans now.

James was all hers and she wasn't one to share.


End file.
